User blog:Muhlakai/Should you buy specs or level them?
Important note: While this article is about specializations it should be noted that you don't actually need specs to win a match. Specializations are available options, not power upgrades. This is bound to be a contentious subject, but I'm not one to shy away from controversy. So with that said, let's just wade in. What you should do You should level *Your first Zwei *Your first Repeater You should buy: *...Nothing before you hit level 10. (And before you buy ANYTHING, blog:Muhlakai/Skills you need to learn first in TEC read this.) *No more than one spec at a time *A Cataphract *Maybe a second 'phract *Anything you really want to try after you hit level 20 or so. Why you should do it To start with, don't do what I did. I decided I would try to level everything just for the experience of it. I figured that the practice with the bases would help me figure out which specs I was most interested in and then save me the gold costs in picking them up. I thought it would also save me the disappointment of buying the wrong spec. Here's the reality: leveling everything is slow. It also leaves you with the feeling that you're waiting to play the "actual" game. (Pro tip: you ARE waiting to play the game you decided was the actual game!) And, probably the most frustrating of all is that it cost me standing on the leaderboard. I would decide whether I thought that decent players were in the queue and would risk walking in with a slightly sloppy army full of bases I merely wanted to level. I would only switch to my primary army after I had gotten my tail beaten a few times. Then I would feel guilty playing my primary army because there wasn't anything I wanted to level in it.This is NOT the way to enjoy the game, nor is it the way to have your skill reflected on the board. Level a zwei - it feels great. Level a repeater - the difference is neat. ...but then buy things. If you end up leveling another spec then great, but don't play for the sake of leveling. Economically, it just doesn't make sense. You can earn 100k-200k in the time it takes you to spec one or two units by leveling. That means that in the same time that you spent playing all the way through the levels with units you weren't excited about playing you could have just bought about twice as many of the stinkin' things and been having a blast the whole time. Gold is NOT terribly valuable in TEC. The artifact chests aren't terribly compelling purchases and other than that you can only use it for buying units. ...so BUY UNITS. (...but not that many at first.) Crafting only requires a few thousand gold even for a mythical piece of gear; you can pick that up in your sleep. And perhaps most importantly, you'll have more fun while you do it. So level one or two easy specs to start with, then ring the register. It'll save you time and ensure that you have more fun, which is the point in the first place. Category:Blog posts Category:Walkthroughs Category:Army Management